Byakuya Togami/Image Gallery
|-|Design= =Design Documents= Design Sketches and Artwork Danganronpa 1 Byakuya Togami Rui Komatzusaki Illustration.png|''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' character illustration by Rui Komatsuzaki. Danganronpa 1 Character Design Profile Byakuya Togami.png|''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' design sketches.Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc in-game concept art gallery. Danganronpa 1 Character Design Profile 1.2 Reload Artbook Byakuya Togami.png|''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' design sketches. Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Chō Kōkō-kyū no Kōshiki Settei Shiryōshū -Sai Sōten- (Danganronpa 1.2 Reload art book) Danganronpa The Animation Design Profile Byakuya Togami.jpg|''Danganronpa: The Animation'' promotional design sketches. Danganronpa Another Episode Art Book Profiles Byakuya Togami.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' design profile.Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Zettai Zetsubō no Kōoshiki Settei Shiryōshū (Danganronpa Another Episode art book) Danganronpa Another Episode Famitsu Profile Byakuya Togami.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' promo profileFamitsu Magazine August 2014 Early Designs and Concept Art Byakuya Togami Beta Designs Visual Fanbook.png|''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' early design sketches.Danganronpa Visual Fanbook (Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc art book). Byakuya Togami Beta Designs 1.2 Reload Artbook.png|''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' early design sketches. Danganronpa 1 Fullbody Profile Byakuya Togami.png|''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' concept art. Danganronpa 1 Sketched CG Byakuya Togami.png|''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' sketched early version of a CG from Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. ''DISTRUST'' DISTRUST was a scrapped game prototype for PlayStation Portable produced by the creators of the Danganronpa series, Kazutaka Kodaka, Rui Komatsuzaki and Yoshinori Terasawa. The game was scrapped because the themes, scenario and design were seen as being too dark to be marketable. Elements and character designs from DISTRUST were reworked into what later became Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Some of the design materials were revealed during a presentation the CEDEC 2011 conference, and several early iterations of Byakuya's design can easily be seen in some of the materials. Additional materials were also made available as a bonus to those who downloaded the Alter Ego App.Dengeki: 【まり探】始まりはアドベンチャーの否定から――CEDECで『ダンガンロンパ』開発陣が語る DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 01.jpg DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 02.jpg DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 03.jpg DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 04.jpg DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 05.jpg Alter Ego App DISTRUST Info 03.png DISTRUST Leon Kuwata Beta Execution Group.png DISTRUST Leon Kuwata Beta Execution Byakuya Togami.png |-|DR1= =''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc= Introduction Danganronpa 1 Opening - Byakuya & Toko.png|Byakuya & Toko in the game's intro Danganronpa 1 Byakuya Togami Japanese Game Introduction.jpg|Byakuya's Introduction (Japanese) Danganronpa 1 Byakuya Togami English Game Introduction.png|Byakuya's Introduction (English) Prologue Danganronpa 1 CG - Students at the School Entrance.png|The students gathered at the school entrance Danganronpa 1 CG - Start of the Killing School Life.png|The start of the Killing School Life Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash (Prologue).png|Prologue surviving students Chapter 1 Danganronpa 1 CG - Cafeteria Meeting (Chapter 1).png|Morning meeting in the cafeteria Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 1).png|Students in the elevator to the Class Trial room Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Begins 01 (Chapter 1).png|The Class Trial begins Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Begins 02 (Chapter 1).png|The Class Trial begins Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (9).png|Witnessing Leon's execution Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (30).png|Witnessing Leon's execution Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (40).png|Witnessing Leon's execution Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (47).png|Witnessing Leon's execution Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (51).png|Witnessing Leon's execution Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (64).png|Witnessing Leon's execution Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 1).png|Chapter 1 surviving students Chapter 2 Danganronpa 1 CG - Chapter Card Daily Life (Chapter 2).png|Chapter card (Daily Life) Danganronpa 1 CG - Chapter Card Deadly Life (Chapter 2).png|Chapter card (Deadly Life) Danganronpa 1 CG - Morning Exercises.png|Monokuma hosting morning exercises Danganronpa 1 CG - Byakuya Togami reading.png|Reading Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 2).png|Students in the elevator to the Class Trial room Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 2).png|Chapter 2 surviving students Chapter 3 Danganronpa 1 CG - Hifumi Yamada and Kiyotaka Ishiromaru body discovery.png|Discovering Kiyotaka's corpse and Hifumi's dying form Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 3).png|Students in the elevator to the Class Trial room Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 3).png|Chapter 3 surviving students Chapter 4 Danganronpa 1 CG - Aoi Asahina striking Byakuya Togami.png|Being slappyed by Aoi Asahina Danganronpa 1 CG - Drawing of the chem lab.png|Byakuya's drawing of the chem lab Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 4).png|Students in the elevator to the Class Trial room Danganronpa 1 CG - Byakuya Togami drinking the protein liquid.png|Drinking the protein powder to prove it's not poison Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 4) (1).png|Chapter 4 surviving students Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 4) (2).png|Chapter 4 surviving students Chapter 5 Danganronpa 1 CG - Toko, Aoi, Byakuya, and Yasuhiro taking apart Monokuma.png|The students dismantling an inactive Monokuma Danganronpa 1 CG - Mukuro Ikusaba's booby trapped corpse explosion (1).png|Mukuro's booby trapped corpse exploding Danganronpa 1 CG - Mukuro Ikusaba's booby trapped corpse explosion (2).png|Putting out the fire on Mukuro's corpse Danganronpa 1 CG - Mukuro Ikusaba's booby trapped corpse explosion (3).png|Putting out the fire on Mukuro's corpse Danganronpa 1 CG - Makoto, Toko, Aoi, Yasuhiro, and Byakuya on screen (2).png|The students seeing themselves on screen Danganronpa 1 CG - Makoto Naegi and Byakuya Togami reading about Fenrir.png|Reading about Fenrir with Makoto Naegi Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 4) (1).png|Chapter 5 surviving students Chapter 6 Danganronpa 1 CG - Chapter Card Deadly Life (Chapter 6).png|Chapter card (Deadly Life) Danganronpa 1 CG - Everyone happy to see Makoto Naegi.png|The students happy to see a living Makoto Danganronpa 1 CG - Jin Kirigiri Interview (Byakuya Togami).png|Interview with Jin Kirigiri about living in the school forever Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Makoto's).png|Group photo of Class 78th Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Aoi's).png|Group photo of Class 78th Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Yasuhiro's).png|Group photo of Class 78th Epilogue Danganronpa 1 CG - The survivors of the Killing School Life at the door.png|At the door Danganronpa 1 CG - The survivors of the Killing School Life escaping (1).png|The survivors of the Killing School Life escaping Danganronpa 1 CG - The survivors of the Killing School Life escaping (2).png|The survivors of the Killing School Life escaping Other Content Danganronpa 1 CG - Everyone escapes (Another End) (1).png|Alternate Ending Danganronpa 1 CG - Everyone escapes (Another End) (2).png|Alternate Ending Danganronpa 1 CG - Bad Ending.png|Alternate Ending ("Bad Ending"; Chapter 5) Dorm Room Byakuya Togami.png|Byakuya's room DR1 Present 102 Byakuya's Undergarments.gif|Byakuya's underwear Report Card Byakuya Togami Report Card Page 1.jpg|Page 1. Byakuya Togami Report Card Page 2.jpg|Page 2. Byakuya Togami Report Card Page 3.jpg|Page 3. Byakuya Togami Report Card Page 4.jpg|Page 4. Byakuya Togami Report Card Page 5.jpg|Page 5. Byakuya Togami Report Card Page 6.jpg|Page 6. |-|DRAE= Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Komaru first meeting Byakuya.png|Komaru Naegi met Byakuya. bandicam 2014-09-12 20-58-17-557.jpg|Byakuya with a group of Future Foundation members. Byakuya introducing himself.png|Byakuya introduced himself. Byakuya handsome.png|Byakuya as dreamed by Toko. Tumblr ncgwj699lw1tkw4flo1 1280.png|Byakuya chained up in the Warriors of Hope's base in Toko's depiction. TogamiDRAE.png|Byakuya communicated with Makoto. Toko.png|Toko's fantasy about her and Byakuya. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Chapter 6 Event 164.png|Byakuya arrived in the last class trial. Event 176.png|Makoto, Kyoko Kirigiri, and Byakuya left the class trial. Event 179.png|Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya at the dock port (1). Event 180.png|Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya at the dock port (2). Event 182.png|Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya left the island. |-|DRVR= ''Cyber Danganronpa VR The Class Trial Vr.jpg|I am Monokuma! Danganronpa vr4.png Vr2.png|"I GOT IT!". |-|Anime= Due to the large number of images, this section has been split from Byakuya's main gallery. For screencaps of Byakuya's appearances in Danganronpa: The Animation and Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School, see: Gallery:Byakuya Togami/Anime. |-| Novels= Danganronpa: Togami DR Togami Coer.jpg|Volume 1 Cover. DR Togami Vol 2 Cover.jpg|Volume 2 Cover. Danganronpa Togami Voluma 3.jpg|Volume 3 Cover. |-| Manga= ''Danganronpa: The Manga File:Togamichibi.png|Byakuya, chibi-style. Makoto trying to stop Mondo and Byakuya's fight.png|Makoto trying to stop Byakuya and Mondo's fight. Shocked faces after Mukuro's 'exceution'.png|Byakuya's reaction after he witnessed Mukuro Ikusaba's (disguised as Junko) death. Leon regretting his life choices.png|Byakuya listening to Kyoko as she's about to state the culprit. Leon being dragged away reactions 1.png|Byakuya's reaction as he witnesses Leon being dragged away from the trial room by Monokuma. Byakuya's comment is answered by silence.png|Byakuya after he comments on the murders being a game. ''Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo - Danganronpa Another Episode: The Manga Mangatogami.jpg|Byakuya using the the Hacking Gun. Fantasytogami.jpg|Toko's fantasy version of Byakuya. Mangatoko3.jpg|Toko's fantasy about marrying Byakuya. |-| Stage Plays= Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei THE STAGE (2014) v03L.jpg|Byakuya's (Ryota Ozawa) Full Outfit in the play. 37282.png Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei THE STAGE 2016 Byakuya played by Yuichi.png|Byakuya's (Yuichi Nakamura) outfit in the play. Danganronpa The Stage 2016 Poster.jpg|Byakuya on the Danganronpa 2016 Stage Promotional Poster. |-| Official Art= Lerche Danganronpa the Animation Volume 5 (Standard).jpg|Byakuya on the cover of ''Danganronpa the Animation Volume 5 with Genocide Jack and Toko. Byakuya, Yasuhiro and Leon DVD cover vol 3.jpg|Byakuya, Leon and Yasuhiro Hagakure on the DVD cover of Danganronpa the Animation Volume 3. Naegi, Hagakure and Togami Official art.jpg|Official Art. Danganronpa the Animation 2014 Calendar - Front Cover.jpg|Front Cover of Danganronpa the Animation 2014 calendar Byakuya and Makoto in Official scan.jpg|Official Scan. Danganarticle.jpg|Magazine article. Tumblr_mozgjpJqUB1rbdrw4o1_1280.jpg|Magazine article. Tumblr_mozgjpJqUB1rbdrw4o5_1280.jpg|Magazine article. Magazine2.jpg|Magazine article. Makoto, Byakuya and Kyoko in magazine article.jpg|Magazine article. Danganronpa Boys.jpg|Official Art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' promo art. Danganronpa Reload official art ByakuyaHifumiNagito.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. Danganronpa Reload official art Byakuya and Byakuya D2.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art with his imposter. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. Byakuya n Togami from the official trailer.png|Byakuya and Makoto from the Chain Chronicle Crossover trailer. 07-21.jpg|Byakuya's model in Chain Chronicles. Tumblr ng9j1ncmiC1rtyinao1 1280.jpg|Official Art. tumblr_nm4jlhZyec1ta0558o2_1280.png|Unlimited Battle victory pose. tumblr_nm4jlhZyec1ta0558o3_250.png|Byakuya feeling the power. Divine Gate and DR Official Art.jpg-large.jpg|Official art of Divine Gate crossover. DG official theanimationart.png|Official Art. Future Volume 5.jpg|Byakuya, Yasuhiro, Toko, and Komaru in the Future Arc Volume 5 cover Glasses quartet.jpg|Official art of Byakuya, Kazuo Tengan, Toko and Hiro on Lerche's official Twitter page.Lerche's twitter page Dangan Beautiful.jpg|Byakuya on Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days cover. Concept Art Cover Art Blue.jpg Merchandise Furyu Minna no Kuji Minifigures Byakuya Togami.png|Minifigure from FuRyu Minna no Kuji Minifigures Chimi Chara Vol 2 02 Byakuya Togami.png|Figure from Chimi Chara Trading Figures FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots Toko Fukawa and Byakuya Togami.jpg|Strap from FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots D4 Series Rubberstraps Byakuya Togami.jpg|Strap from D4 Series Rubberstrap Collection D4-Series-Rubberstraps-Byakuya-Togami-DRAE.gif|Strap from D4 Series Rubberstrap Collection Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Byakuya Togami.png|Keychain from Danganronpa 1.2 Trading Acrylic Key Holders Graphig Byakuya Front.jpg|Papercraft model from Cospa GraPhigs |-|Promo= =Promotional Artwork= Website Profiles Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1 (Japanese) - Byakuya Togami.png|''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/1:' [http://danganronpa.com/1/ Japanese Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Byakuya Togami.png|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/reload:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/reload/character/dangan01.html Japanese Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa the Animation (Japanese) - Byakuya Togami.png|''Danganronpa: The Animation'' Japanese Website Profile'NBCUNI.co.jp:' [http://www.nbcuni.co.jp/rondorobe/anime/danganronpa/contents/hp0007/index00040000.html Japanese Danganronpa: The Animation Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1 (English) - Byakuya Togami.png|''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' English Website Profile'Danganronpa.us/danganronpa:' [http://danganronpa.us/danganronpa/characters.html English Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (English) - Byakuya Togami.jpg|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' English Website Profile'Danganronpa.us/reload:' [http://danganronpa.us/reload/characters/ English Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa Another Episode (Japanese) - Byakuya Togami.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/zetsubou:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/zetsubou/ Japanese Danganronpa Another Episode Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa Another Episode (English) - Byakuya Togami.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' English Website Profile'Danganronpa.us:' [http://danganronpa.us/another-episode/ English Danganronpa Another Episode Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 3 Future Arc (Japanese) - Byakuya Togami.png|''Danganronpa 3 (Future Arc)'' Japanese Website Profile'NBCUNI.co.jp:' [http://www.nbcuni.co.jp/anime/danganronpa3/ Japanese Danganronpa 3 (Future Arc) Website]. Wallpapers Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|PCWeb MonoMono Machine Danganronpa V3 promotional website. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|Android Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Group Wallpaper (Eng).jpg|PC Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Group Wallpaper (Jp).jpg|PC Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - iPhone - Byakuya Togami.png|iPhone/iPod Touch'Dengeki:' 【まり探】『ダンガンロンパ』のオリジナル壁紙を配信しちゃってもいいっすか!? (640x960) Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - PC (1024x768).jpg|PC (1024x768) Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - PC (1280x1024).jpg|PC (1280x1024) Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - PC (1600x1200).jpg|PC (1600x1200) Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - PC (1680x1050).jpg|PC (1680x1050) Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - PC (1920x1080).jpg|PC (1920x1080) Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - PC (1920x1200).jpg|PC (1920x1200) Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Future Cast PC wallpaper.png|PCWeb MonoMono Machine Danganronpa V3 promotional website. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Future Cast iPhone wallpaper.png|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Future Cast Android wallpaper.png|Android |-| References de:Galerie:Byakuya Togami ru:Галерея:Бьякуя Тогами es:Galería:Byakuya Togami